Scars and Hope
by Annabelle0912
Summary: This is gonna be yaoi, so no hating on me. Kyo is abused as a small child, and when he hits seventeen, his life goes through quite the loop-de-loop.Couple finally on track! Rated M for a reason people.
1. Prologue: The start of it all

**Prologue: The Beginning **

He ran down the street, bypassing pedestrians. In his arms lied a small boy, no more than three or four years old. The boy was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and god only knew what else. He prayed he took the child to the hospital in time. You couldn't even tell what color his hair was supposed to be. It was so thick with blood.

He ran into a hospital ER entrance and went straight to the nurses' station. "Please help!" the man screamed at the woman. "I found him in the woods, screaming and crying."

She stood immediately, recognizing the young boy from a picture a doctor had on a desk. "I know who to take him to," she replied calmly. "Please help me lay him on the bed this way." She led him to the hospital bed, and hooked up an IV and started cutting his clothes off. "Doctor Hatori Sohma to the ER immediately," she rushed over the hospital intercom. She looked at the man who looked worried and confused. "This is Dr. Sohma's nephew," she replied, wiping at the blood, trying to see the skin of the young child.

Hatori ran down the hall, knowing he wouldn't be paged unless it was important. He was in a meeting with a patient who just had surgery so he knew it was bad. But why was he called? Could it be... no. He could not imagine it was one of the kids.

He stopped at seeing the young boy lying on the cot and the nurse cleaned his hair of a little blood when he approached. Orange-red hair made itself known. Kyo. He pushed the man aside and started working with the nurse trying to clean him enough so they could see him.

"Kyo, its Uncle Hatori, speak up," he rushed out. "Wake up Kyo. We need to know what happened," Hatori stated not exactly calm. The boy shifted at hearing his uncle's voice, and shuddered against the cold against his skin.

"Uncle?" he mumbled softly, and then he froze, looking around and started thrashing and screaming at the top of his lungs. "NO! STOP! GET AWAY! STOP AKITO!" Hatori worked fast trying to calm the struggling boy, and saw the slices from most likely a knife. He tried to restrain him, but Kyo was oddly strong. "PLEASE STOP!" he screamed again, struggling more.

The nurse and the man who carried him in watched in horror as Hatori struggled to control the four year old, and wondered what could possess someone to do this to a child. As Hatori pulled Kyo into his arms, staining his white lab coat red, and hugged the boy, softly but firmly.

"Kyo, Akito isn't here. He can't hurt you anymore," Hatori told him softly. He stopped struggling when the words finally registered and burst into a sobbing mess as Hatori held him.

"It hurts, Ha'ri," Kyo mumbled into his shoulder. "My tummy hurts really bad."

Hatori acted before thinking, and laid him down as he looked at his stomach. Cuts were covering his stomach, and some looked more like stab marks than slices. "I'm gonna fix it Kyo, don't worry." Hatori promised. "Just sleep and I'll make it all better."

Hatori walked out to the man and sighed, sitting across from him in a conference room. "Why did you help him?" he asked quietly.

The man blinked and then looked at his feet. "I was in the woods, hiking, and I found him, crying and screaming, running down a path and he ran right into me. The force knocked him out and I really wanted to make sure he'd be ok. So I picked him up and ran him here."

Hatori blinked and then smiled at him. "You lost your son, at about that age, didn't you?"

He nodded once and smiled sadly. "He was playing with some kids, and fell down at the park. I was at work, so was my wife. The babysitter was supposed to be watching him. Cody fell off of the swing set and we had no idea. He didn't go to the hospital until that night when I got home, a broken rib pierced his lung after not being taken care of. My wife was blaming everyone, including herself. I lost her that same night."

"Kyo will recover physically, and I thank you for helping him," Hatori stated. "I do hope he will recover emotionally though." He mumbled this to himself under his breath.

"Doctor, he just woke up," the nurse from earlier came into the room and looked at the two men. "He wants to see both of you."

The three of them walked down the hall and to the recovery room, and Hatori walked in first. "Kyo, are you feeling better?" he asked monotonously.

He nodded, orange hair bobbing slightly. "Thanks for bringing me here," he muttered to the man, then looked at his uncle. "Do I have to go back to the main estate? I don't want to." He looked at him with pathetic, sad, and fearful eyes.

"You can move in with your Uncle Shigure, Ayame, or myself," Hatori offered. "None of us live at the estate and we can help keep the others from hurting you."

Kyo nodded and snuggled up to his uncle, who sat at the edge of the bed. "Thanks, Ha'ri."

**So, this is gonna be an interesting one, ne? I'm not sure what all will happen, but you'll have to wait and find out. Review my dolls, and I will announce the couple in this story. Kyo and (?).**


	2. Chapter 1: School Day

**Chapter One: School Day**

Kyo walked down the hallway of the two bedroom apartment him and his Uncle Hatori shared. Yeah, they could've gotten a bigger place, better too, but they wanted to stay hidden and unnoticed. He walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. _Twelve years… That's how long ago it was that my life was ruined, I guess. _

Hatori had taken him in and he was forever grateful to the doctor for going to the lengths he did to keep Akito away from him, even moving to a crap apartment and transferring his job to a different hospital. Kyo stripped and walked into the small shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go. Getting as clean as he could was something he felt he had to do. _Disgusting…Filthy…Monster._ He shuddered at the memory of Akito's voice, feeling the phantom pain of the whip cracking across his back. Worst of all, he remembered noticing the silhouette of a boy about his age, just standing by, watching, looking about as pathetic as Kyo felt.

He shut the water off and climbed out, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist. Opening the door, he looked around for any sign of Hatori. _Late shift last night most likely._ As much as Kyo loved his uncle, and appreciated what he did for Kyo, he still missed human interaction. So what? You would too if the last time you got a hug from someone was because you just about died in the hospital.

He walked to his room and shut the door, just in case his uncle came home sometime before he left for school. Dropping the towel, Kyo rummaged for the black school uniform. He hated the tie they wanted him to wear, hated any formal wear really, so he threw it back in the bottom of his closet.

Kyo grumbled under his breath, heading to his first class. Yuki, his Uncle Ayame's much younger brother, was in his class. He didn't hate the "Prince" as everyone called him, just how arrogant he acted around others. And how he always managed to piss off Kyo every time he spoke. Kyo rounded the corner and walked into his class, not even noticing the strange looks he got anymore. His hair was unnaturally orange-red, so that was expected when he was obviously Japanese. But his eyes were the color of blood rubies, so he tended to not look at people. They usually freaked out. It was bad enough that when he was in public he usually wore dark sunglasses.

Sitting down, he looked to his left and noticed Yuki was not in his seat yet. That usually meant he was sick (not likely), or running later than usual. Just as the bell rang for class to start, the school's prince walked fluidly into the room, and sat right next to his fiery cousin. Yuki was a silver-haired, violet-eyed, pale boy. Everyone, male and female, loved him. But Kyo couldn't stand to be around him.

"Good morning, Kyo," Yuki stated softly. No reply. "Is there a reason you can't even pretend to be modest this morning, stupid cat?"

"Don't you freaking call me that!" Kyo shouted immediately, rising to his feet. "You know damn well I hate mornings!"

"I was just trying to be polite," Yuki hissed, glaring at the other.

"Since_ when _are you ever even _remotely _nice to me?!"

"Thank you for reminding me, baka neko. I almost forgot I was seen as no more than cruel to you."

"'Cause you are!"

"Kyo Sohma, sit down and let me start class," a shrill female voice yelled, silencing the classroom.

Kyo sat and glared out the window while she droned on about how important it was to know the history of their country and culture, and how even if some students weren't from Japan, they still needed to know since they lived there. All in all, it was another boring history lesson, going over some time long ago, talking about people who did something "interesting" and died. Just like every other person whose name he heard in all classes. Literature, Chemistry, Advanced Psychology, and even P.E. for crying out loud! Who cares who invented a sport? Life goes on.

The bell rang and everyone stood up as one practically, talking away and heading to their next class. Kyo remained seated, knowing it was too risky to walk the halls just yet. His family was cursed by the spirits of the zodiac, but they didn't change if they hugged someone of another gender. However, stress of any kind could easily make them transform, and Kyo suffered from quite a bit of stress when he was surrounded by people.

After a bit, he got up and walked to his nearly still empty classroom, and sat in his assigned seat. Because of the incident as a kid, Kyo could never again be around many people without freaking out, so Hatori wrote him a doctor's note, explaining he had PTSD and claustrophobia and needed to be sitting around very few people, preferably by a window so he could breathe easier.

And every teacher hated how he spaced out when by a window. However, one time, a teacher sat him in the middle of the classroom on accident, not knowing why he sat by the window all the time. Kyo tried explaining, but had to sit there anyways, and he kind of flipped shit to say the least. Broken desks, holes in the wall, and a broken window he had then jumped out of and ran off the school grounds, going straight to Hatori's apartment.

As the bell rang Kyo noticed a new student walk into the classroom, and he sighed. _Hope he doesn't want to be all buddy-buddy with me. _Then the kid sat right next to Kyo and Kyo took a good look at him and blinked rapidly. _I think I know him from somewhere_. Two toned hair, white on top and black underneath, god only knows how many necklaces the guy had on, hands adorned in rings, and his shirt was unbuttoned about half way. But the reason Kyo kept staring was his eyes. They were a light grey, with darker flecks in them, and expressive, even though the boy was calm. His eyes danced with emotion, worry, wonder, and nervousness, everything about being a new kid. The more he stared, the more familiar he seemed.

The teacher walked in and looked at the class, smiling brightly. "Class we have a new student as of now. Could you come to the front and introduce yourself?"

He stood up and walked over to the teacher and looked back at everyone. "My name is Hatsuharu Sohma." He paused looking at Kyo as if just noticing him. "Haru for short though."

"Are you by chance related to Prince Yuki?" a girl hollered out to him. Kyo rolled his eyes at her question, but thought about it. Haru. _Crap_. Now he remembered him. He was Yuki's counsin of sorts on his mom's side, and had extreme split personality issues. And seeing the slight darkening of the eyes, Kyo wondered why he was getting upset. The boy knew Yuki was a "Prince" at school, but why did he get upset by it? Did he get into it with the baka nezumi?

"Has it occurred to you that I don't want to be fucking associated with that pathetic rat?" Haru growled at her. Everyone froze and Kyo blinked. _Black Haru._ "Maybe, just for once in my life, I'd like to go somewhere and have absolutely nothing to do with that pretty boy, you stupid little-"

Kyo jumped up and tackled Haru out the door before he could finish that last bit. "Chill Haru, she didn't know," Kyo told the now royally pissed ox. "And what the hell is wrong with you? I thought you _liked_ the rat?"

"So you decided to finally fight me stupid cat?" Haru asked, completely ignoring the questions thrown at him. Smirking, he continued. "I was wondering when I'd see you again, _koneko_."

Kyo didn't think about it, he just swung his fist and punched Haru as hard as he could, with the limited space, glaring at the shocked boy. "You know damn well I hate being called that."

"So what?" Haru asked standing up. He got into a fighting stance and Kyo followed suit. "Got me what I wanted, didn't it?"

Both were punching and kicking, and trying to block what they deemed the most painful. The teacher called the office and was yelling for them to break it up and the class was wondering who could be dumb enough to _want_ to fight Kyo.

Finally fed up with it, Kyo lashed out with his legs, sweeping them into the two toned boy's knees, knocking him over. He jumped on him quickly, straddling him, and pinning his wrists above his head and glared down at the other boy.

This was all done in about 2.3 seconds, so everyone was a bit shocked to say the least. "You done yet?" Kyo asked calmly, breathing heavy.

Haru glared at him and spat blood to the side, then attempted to get free. Kyo switched his position, so both of the other's wrists were in one of his hands and pulled the other back, before throwing it full force straight into the boy's face.

Before he punched him, Haru thought he heard a faint "I'm sorry, Haru," from Kyo. Then, blackness surrounded him as he gave way to unconsciousness.

**Long chappie. And it was interesting. I just realized I didn't do a disclaimer so here it is for both so far. I do not own or pretend to own Fruits Basket or the characters. Reviews will be read and appreciated.**

Scars

And

Hope

By: Morgan Crider

(Annabelle0912)

A Fruits Basket Fan Fiction Story


	3. Chapter 2: Moving

**Chapter Two: Moving **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, there would be more smut. **

_One week later…_

Kyo grumbled under his breath as he packed his things. Hatori had gotten a call that day, and the school suggested to him that Kyo should live with a family member for a while to help "cool his temper." Hatori was still trying to explain to the angered nephew what could happen if he didn't live with Shigure for the rest of the year.

"_Kyo," Hatori started. "If I don't have you stay with Shigure, the school district will call services on me for not allowing you in an environment to interact with boys your own age. That was the  
tenth fight this month, and school started three months ago." He sighed, rubbing his head before looking at the teen. "I am pretty sure that they'll take you away if you don't go willingly, and you'll end up at the main estate with Akito, since he's the most directly related to you, techniquely."_

That was the only reason the orange haired boy was going. Threat of ever having to deal with _him_ again was more than enough motivation to do what he was told.

Kyo finished packing his bags finally, and walked the last of his things to the car, throwing the duffel bags unceremoniously into the backseat of the black vehicle. He sat in the front, buckled up, and glared out the window as his uncle drove him to his new "home." Having no truly direct family sucked. He knew his being an orphan was his own fault in a sense, considering his animal curse. His mom died when he was three, suicide, and his dad was unknown. That's why he had lived in the main estate with Akito, for almost until he was five.

"Kyo," Hatori spoke, breaking his reverie. "You turn seventeen in about a month. You need to start controlling your temper." He was speaking in his general monotone, so Kyo knew he was seriously pissed. "At your age now, it's hard to get a kid locked up for fighting, but after your birthday, they won't hesitate to throw you in jail, skipping juvenile detention."

"I got it Ha'ri. I need to watch my anger, control it, all that jazz. I'll try." Kyo trailed off at that and looked at the path ahead of them, not paved, but definite. They were in the woods that surrounded his Uncle Shigure's house. "And who all lives with Shigure?"

"Yuki, Hatsuharu, and a young girl Yuki started seeing. Her mother died about a year or so ago, and she moved in with them. She knows of the curse, and I mentioned beforehand how you stress with too much human interaction so she will hopefully help you with that."

"Geez thanks," he grumbled. "Let's tell everyone."

They pulled up to the house and climbed out, grabbing the three duffels that had all of Kyo's things. He didn't have to worry about furniture. That was brought two days earlier. As the duo walked to the entrance to the house, the door slid open, and a brunette, about Kyo's age, with blue eyes looked at the new housemate with an overly happy expression. "Hi, my name is Tohru and I'll be cooking and cleaning for you. Do you need help? Or maybe you want something to eat. I'm getting ready to make dinner, if you want to wait a bit. Oh, but you may not like it, so-"

"Don't worry, Miss Honda," Hatori interjected into her ramblings walking in with a bag. "As long as there are no leeks, he'll feel fine eating anything. Kyo, we need to get these bags out of the way, and you can unpack after your supper."

"I _was_ going up to my room, but you're the one who freaking stopped in the door!" he yelled, cat ears popping out. "And where is the stupid dog anyway?"

"Shigure is meeting with his editor right now, he missed a deadline again, so he had to go to her office for once, since he needed to work," Tohru supplied smiling a goofy grin at him. "Your name's Kyo? That'll be easy to remember, see my mom's name was Kyoko and-"

_Does she ever shut up?_ Kyo thought to himself.

"Good afternoon, Kyo," a cool voice asked. He froze at the top of the steps, looked down the hall and spotted the boy who spoke to him. Yuki. "You'll be moving in today, not running off?" the nezumi cursed asked, fake politeness, but thick with sarcasm. Tohru thought he was serious, but the boys knew it was all a show. Yuki and Kyo never got along, but Kyo wasn't allowed to fight here, or he would get moved to the main house. _Damn rat, knows I can't fight right now._

"Yes, we'll be seeing each other in homeroom and now at home as well," Kyo returned with just as much sarcasm and venom. "I _so_ look forward to becoming closer with you, _Prince_ Yuki."

The purple eyed boy glared before walking to Tohru and chatting away with her about when to do gardening things. _That_ was something Kyo honestly could _not_ care less about. He and Hatori set the three bags full of clothes, school things, and all of the odds and ends from his old room on his bed in the room he now resided in.

"Ignore him, and you'll do just fine," Hatori comforted. "You know he hates this as much as you do, so there's one commonality you share with each other."

"Still don't like him. I just want to be far away from the nezumi." Kyo sighed and sat next to his bags. "I don't want to live here. I'd rather live with Uncle Ayame."

"That is not an option here Kyo. And besides, the school was right about you being around boys your own age. Ayame would dress you up and you'd lose your temper more often than you already do. I'll be back in a month, and visit with you about how it's going, okay?"

"Fine, whatever."

Kyo waited in his room as Hatori left, saying the standard goodbyes to the teens downstairs. Then he put his belongings away relatively fast since he knew where to put everything already.

Kyo walked down the stairs from his room, and walked to the kitchen to see Yuki leaning against the counter, and Tohru chopping vegetables before throwing them into a skillet. "Why not help your girlfriend?" Kyo asked reaching around the girl to grab a cutting board and the meat she had sitting out. It was a package of chicken breast, boneless.

"That's fine, Kyo. He's not really handy with cooking though. But you don't have to help," Tohru blabbered out.

"Don't worry about it. I need to find some way to be productive here. How do you want this cut?" he asked her, pulling a knife from a chopping block.

"Cubed if you could, please," she smiled as she spoke to him. He seemed so sweet, nothing like what Yuki told her. "I also need to make something different for Hatsuharu, so what do you think?"

Kyo thought, while cutting the chicken, then remembered something he learned from Hatori that was a decent enough meal that would taste pretty good, and fit with the demands of vegetarians. "I can cook him a tofu dish Ha'ri taught me," he supplied to the girl. "As long as the nezumi stays out of the way." He looked at him and smirked. "If you can't be useful in here, can you at least set the table or something to get out of Tohru's way?"

Yuki glared, and then smiled politely at the girl in question before getting all the tableware they would be using. After that was done he looked into the kitchen to see Tohru cooking a combination of onions, peppers, chicken, and various spices. Kyo was pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator for the ox to eat without the taste of meat. The nezumi-cursed boy was mildly shocked, to say the least, that Kyo would know how to cook with tofu and not mess up. The stuff was difficult to work with, since its texture and flavor was so odd.

Kyo hurriedly cut what he needed and added his spices before throwing everything in a pan with a bit of oil and stirring. He wasn't sure if it would turn out right, but if that happened, he'd take the stubborn ox out to eat or shopping for food he enjoyed. _Not_ that Kyo would willingly tell anybody that.

After everything was finished, Tohru and Kyo brought the food to the table, and waited as Yuki called Haru down the stairs to eat.

"I'm not eating!" they heard the boy shout.

Kyo looked to Yuki in confusion. The ox would do anything Yuki asked or told him to. "Haru isn't a big fan of Miss Honda, and has been in a foul mood since we started dating," Yuki told the boy. "He won't eat if she cooks, and doesn't always stay as 'White Haru' when she tries to speak to him."

Kyo sighed before walking up the stairs to the younger males room and threw the door open, not bothering to knock. "Stubborn ox," he mumbled sitting next to him. "Is that why you went Black the first day at your new school? Jealousy of a girl?" Kyo smirked, holding in a laugh. "Ah man, if I had known that _that_ was what happened, then I would've let you rip the class a new one, just to help you out."

Haru looked to his side at the smiling boy and blinked. Why was Kyo here, speaking to him, not itching for a fight? "I can't fight while here, or Akito will get custody of me, since he's head of the family." Kyo answered the unspoken question, obvious to him by the silence. "And if it helps any, I made your food, so you don't have to feel like you betrayed yourself to accept her kindness."

Haru smiled, knowing Kyo truly knew what he meant by not wanting to eat. He loved the girl's cooking, but it felt like letting her baby him would betray how he felt to Yuki. She and the nezumi were an item now, and he didn't want to let her know he liked her, even though she took the boy he loved away from him. Granted though, he never stood a chance, not really. Haru had told Yuki countless times how he felt, but it was obviously not reciprocated. Talk about friend-zoned.

Kyo stood up and looked to the boy having his own little conversation in his head and held his hand to the younger. "Tofu really isn't all that tasty when it's cold you know," he told him, gaining his attention. Haru blinked, smiled, then grabbed the orange haired boys hand and stood up, letting go as they got to the stairs.

The four of them ate the meal, and Haru was shocked at how good the food Kyo made tasted, despite using the blandest food on the face of the planet. When Yuki and Tohru tasted it, they seemed equally shocked. Kyo blushed, embarrassed, and stood up, excusing himself before leaving the room, to dump his dishes, and headed to his room. Maybe, there was a chance he'd survive here. So long as he got to see Hatori once in a while.

**Crazy long, I'm shocked I don't have writers block. See why the last chappie was odd? Well, review while I decide how to make Shigure enter. He's so hard to predict! Love ya!**

**Annabelle**


	4. Chapter 3: Rain Rain Go Away

**Chapter Three: Rain Rain Go away**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains my soul **(insert sarcasm)**… I do not own Fruits Basket, the characters, etc. All I own is my overactive imagination and ideas.**

Rain poured outside and Kyo lied, miserable, in his bed. The storm started up late in the night, and it was severe enough he had to skip school. It was a known fact that Kyo never went out when it was raining, but he usually went to school at least.

Truthfully, Kyo wanted to go to class. After dinner last night, Kyo realized he had the same homeroom with Tohru as well, and that he had a few classes with her and Haru. But even Yuki had insisted he stay home, the rain was taking such a toll on him.

Noises from downstairs made Kyo lift his head from his pillow, and he heard a boisterous voice calling out. "KYO!" was hollered and he immediately recognized it as his Uncle Shigure's. Groaning, he lied back down, hoping the dog would leave him alone. "Kyo, Yuki called me from school and said you were feeling a bit _under the weather_," Shigure yelled, then started laughing like a madman.

Shigure made his way to his new attendant's room, and gently opened the door, before walking over to the distraught teen. He watched as the orange-haired boy attempted to sit up, fail, and just lied there for a minute. Then he rolled over so he was lying on his side, facing his uncle.

"What of it?" Kyo muttered, looking at him. "I was gonna try to go, but the damn nezumi wouldn't let me even leave my room this morning." Yuki had actually knocked him out that morning when he attempted to get out of bed.

"And it's a good thing too," Shigure told him, serious for once. "With how you get in the rain, it would make sense for you to stay put. Plus being around all the other kids wouldn't help, would it Kyon, ne?"

"Don't call me 'Kyon,'" was mumbled off of the bed, but it didn't sound like he cared much really.

"Kyo," Shigure sat down on the edge of the bed while speaking to him. "I want you to do well here. Yuki needs someone to argue with, without getting into fist fights, and Tohru needs help around the house, cleaning." He paused, weighing his words carefully. "But Hatsuharu… Haru needs a good friend Kyo. And his Black side is coming out frequently again."

Kyo slowly sat up; looking his uncle in the eye, knowing this was bad. Haru's Black side was never something anybody joked about, especially Shigure. "How frequently?" he asked. "Worse than when he was younger?"

"Not quite yet, but close," he replied. "Haru has been trying, but it has been getting worse I think. Hatori is thinking about medicating him."

"He can't do that!" Kyo heard himself scream at the older male, not even realizing he did it. They both blinked at the outburst, wondering _why_ he reacted so strongly. He sighed and said a lot calmer, "Haru can't stand medicine, especially anti-psychotics. I also don't really like the idea."

"Care to explain why?" Shigure prodded. '_Interesting… Kyo never shows this type of reaction towards others.' _He thought to himself.

"When we were little, his parents did that to him, remember?" Kyo waited until Shigure nodded. "He was so… _lifeless._ I would prefer playing counselor than to see Haru like that again. It was too painful to see him, lost, and couldn't even care enough to ask for help."

Shigure thought about it, and then nodded, knowing he was right. Haru had his moments when he flipped, but it was better than having a zombie as a child here. "You're right. I'll talk to Hatori. Would you really act as his therapist, Kyo?"

He nodded, "I've done it before," then yawned just as thunder rattled the house. "I'm gonna sleep until they get home, so can ya close my door?" He lied down as Shigure left and fell into blissful, dreamless sleep.

Haru walked behind Yuki and Tohru, carrying all of the work the three of them collected for Kyo that day. Yuki had gone to the office at the end of the day and gotten the work for him that none of them had him in class for. The two were going on a date tonight, so it would be Kyo, Shigure, and Haru alone at the house. Considering Shigure was banned from the kitchen, as was Yuki, and Haru knew nothing about cooking, food was most likely going to be takeout. Kyo probably couldn't move let alone cook with how the rain was still pouring.

The trio walked in the door, and heard a large crash from the stairway. Yuki and Haru locked eyes, both thinking, _Shigure or Kyo? _They ran to the stairs to see their uncle lying awkwardly on his back on the last couple steps and Kyo standing at the top of the stairs, foot still poised in the air from kicking shim.

"Kyo, that was too mean," Shigure whined to the teen, trying to sit up.

"You deserved it ya damn dog," he growled, setting his foot down. Haru noticed the other teen held a towel in his right hand, and a set of pajamas in the other.

Yuki sighed, and stepped away to give their guardian room to get up, and glanced at Haru before freezing and taking a few steps back as he saw his eyes. Black Haru was out to play.

Kyo looked down and noticed as well, and sighed, knowing he had to calm Haru down. "Chill out Haru, we're cool. I'm gonna take a shower, and you will wait in my room to tell me what has you worked up, 'kay?"

Haru nodded, trembling with the effort it took him not to attack his uncle who was just sitting up. "Sure, whatever you say Kyo-Kyo."

Kyo glared but watched silently as Haru went to his room and he shut the door. "Yuki, watch my room in case he tries to do something stupid again," Kyo ordered. Yuki nodded and looked to Tohru and smiled at her.

"When the cat is out of his bath, we can get ready and go out, so don't worry about anything. Kyo knows what he's doing, giving Hatsuharu time to cool down before speaking."

She nodded and took Yuki and her school bags in their respective bedrooms. When passing Haru's, she walked in and grabbed his dirty laundry and took it to the washroom on her way back down the stairs. "I'll get started on these while we wait," she told Yuki politely.

Kyo finished his shower and stood in the steamed bathroom for a minute before toweling off and dressing quickly. He knew that dealing with a pissed off Haru was generally a bad idea, but he said he would, so that the younger teen didn't get medicated again.

He walked down the hall and saw Yuki standing guard in front of his room. "He's too quiet in there," Yuki warned him, stepping aside to get ready for his evening plans. "Watch what you say to him."

"I know what to do damn nezumi," Kyo told him, mildly irked. "I had to do this with him when we were kids for a while, ya know."

He walked into his room and looked for the ox cursed boy, and found him lying on his bed. He shut the door, and approached slowly, before sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for the other to acknowledge his presence.

"What is it cat?" Haru muttered to him.

"You aware of the possibility of getting back on the meds?" Kyo was calm, but it was more for his own safety as the rain was still going strong outside, and he'd rather not have to worry about escaping an enraged Black Haru.

Haru nodded and sat up. "So you gonna play therapist or something baka neko?"

"That's the plan. I don't like you on the meds, and neither do the others. You definitely hated them from what I remember."

Haru looked at the older teen, and smirked. "What, kitty cares about me?" There was sarcasm and venom dripping in his tone, but he was still curious.

"And if I do?" Kyo challenged.

**And… I'm done. So, what shall happen next? Tohru and Yuki get into it, and Yuki goes to Kyo for comfort, and they fall together? Or maybe Kyo and Haru get closer and get a chance at being happy together? What about Kyo's own haunted past? And why is Akito visiting Shigure next chapter? What does he plan to do to our neko? Review and I'll post before you can think anything too terrible. Love ya lots!**

**Annabelle.**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**Chapter Four: Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, nor is this story receiving any profits. All I get is reviews and writers block. **

As Haru was going to respond to Kyo, the rain stopped and the doorbell rang throughout the house. Kyo sighed, stood, and walked out of his room to the door, knowing Shigure was not about to answer it. He was walking quickly, and with every step, felt more and more nervousness and apprehension to answer.

He opened the door and looked for a person, and saw him sitting on the steps. When the guest locked eyes with him, Kyo froze. Dark grey hair, black soulless eyes, and a pale and slim figure sat perched, smirking like a child on Christmas morning, but there was forever a hint of destruction and love of others pain always in his face. _Akito_.

Kyo realized he had stopped breathing and took in a shaky breath. "Welcome Akito," he greeted, despite wanting to flee like no other. Akito stood and walked with Kyo into the house, sitting in the living area as Kyo stood, waiting to decide who to call here. "What brings you this way, out of the main house?"

"To see you, actually, Kyo," he stated in his general monotone. His voice sounded happy to anybody who didn't know him, but Kyo remembered all too well. "Please sit and let us talk about how you've been doing throughout the years."

Kyo sat immediately, across the room, and waited for Akito to ask him something. He was too afraid to speak freely, even if he was where he considered his house or home.

"How have you been doing lately? Anymore fights at school?"

Kyo froze before answering quietly, not meeting his eyes. "Well, okay I guess. And I haven't gotten into fights for about a week now."

"Did you know Hatori had to move back to the main house? My health was starting to slip up some, so he was ordered to attend to me. He is once again my private doctor, as well as the rest of us that are cursed, and those who know of it."

_Uncle Hatori is living with Akito again? _Kyo was wondering why it had to be Hatori, and then realized it was because of the curse, duh.

"I didn't know that," he replied simply.

Akito smirked at him, knowing he was working the younger boy up. "Why did you leave me twelve years ago, Kyo?" he asked, standing up. He walked over to the orange haired boy and leaned from behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, feeling him completely tense.

Kyo froze, not breathing and eyes widening, remembering when he said something similar before he ran away. _Why did you run from me, Kyo? Are you afraid?_

_*Flashback*_

Akito let the tip of the whip slice into the small three year olds back, smirking as he cried out at the lashing. "Did you learn yet, Kyo?" _Smack!_ "Do you realize _what_ you are to this family?!" another slice in his skin, deeper than the previous ones. "You're nothing but a _filthy,_" smack, "_Disgusting,_" smack, "_monster!"_ The whip bit into his skin, causing him to scream as loud as his small lungs could.

"Please Akito! Stop it!" he cried out, getting up and running from the enraged man. He ran to the door and tugged, pushed, and pounded at the door with his small fists, begging someone to help him.

Akito walked behind him, and grabbed his upper arm, picking him up by the battered limb. "What's wrong? Why did you run from me Kyo? Are you afraid?"

Kyo struggled to get away from the brutal man and finally stopped, realizing it was futile. Akito was a lot stronger than him, and a lot faster and bigger too. If _only_ he was fast enough or strong enough to get away. The onslaught on his back continued, Kyo no longer having the energy or will left to struggle against the insane abuse acted upon him.

_*End Flashback*_

Haru walked down from Kyo's room, and noticed the look on his face. It was that of terror and lost hope, something he had never seen on the older teens face. He looked at the man standing behind Kyo, and saw who the cause of this impossible phenomenon was. Akito. Seeing Akito didn't notice him yet, he ran down the hall to Shigure's study and threw the door open, startling the novelist.

"Akito is alone with Kyo," he rushed out as the door bounced off the wall. Shigure jumped up and outran the younger and to the living area, seeing Akito holding a distraught Kyo by his shoulders, standing behind the couch he was sitting on.

"Is there something I can help you with, Akito?" Shigure spoke up, gaining the head of the family's attention. Akito smiled and released Kyo then walked over to Shigure.

"Not that I know of. I was merely seeing how the cat was doing after twelve years."

Haru ran over to Kyo as the boy started falling over, visibly shaking, gasping as he tried to breathe, from holding his breath so long. His eyes were wide and he looked like Yuki did whenever being faced alone with Akito. No, Haru decided. Kyo looked _worse_ than Yuki after seeing the head of the house. He picked him up and carried him to his own room, since Kyo's was closer to Akito, and set the boy down on his bed. He kept him sitting up and his legs were spaced with his knees up.

"Put your head between your knees and hands on the back of your head, Kyo," the two toned commanded. "It will help you breathe easier."

Once Kyo did as told, Haru pulled out his cellphone and called Hatori, praying the doctor was close by. If not, he would have to take Kyo to the doctor, and Haru was really directionally challenged.

"Yes, Hatsuharu?" the doctor asked when he answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Akito is here and Kyo-"

"What happened to him, Haru?" he interrupted. Haru heard a car start and accelerate. "Is Kyo okay?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's having a panic attack," Haru told his uncle, watching the boy start to hyperventilate. "He can't stop hyperventilating, and earlier he wasn't even breathing. I had to carry him away once Uncle Shigure distracted Akito."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Are Yuki and Tohru gone right now?"

"Yes, they went out. Do you want me to call them?"

"Yes. Tell them to stay out until I call and state otherwise. Where is Kyo right now?"

"My room."

The phone disconnected and Haru called Yuki to explain. "Akito is over right now, so wait until Uncle Hatori calls to come home."

"What is going on, Haru?"

"Kyo is freaking out," he told the other, slightly annoyed. "Panic attack."

"I'm coming home now. Tohru is going to stay with Ayame until Akito is gone."

"Hatori said-"

"He will have to deal," the rat cursed interrupted. "Kyo is gonna continue like this for a long time, and Hatori doesn't have the clearest mind, when it concerns the cat. He may over medicate him, and I can distract Akito if nothing else. If he's in your room keep him there, otherwise take him to your room. It's farthest from the main rooms."

Haru sighed as he was hung up on _again_ and waited for the two to show up. Yuki arrived first, not having to deal with traffic and being closer than the doctor most likely. He threw the door to the ox's room away from the frame and ran to Kyo, making sure he could breathe a little.

"Kyo breathe with me, okay?" he told him, pulling his head up and making his cousin of sorts look at him. Yuki placed his hands on each side of the head, over his temples, and spoke when to inhale, and when to exhale, making the fiery boy calm his heart and lungs.

Hatori ran into the house and up the stairs to see Yuki holding Kyo's hands, helping him breathe properly. He sighed and looked, seeing Haru was staring, watching as the two worked to make Kyo breathe right.

Hatori walked down the stairs to see Akito sitting in a chair, smirking at the doctor.

"How is Kyo, Hatori?" he asked smoothly, humor lacing his voice like poison. "Scared?"

"He is with Hatsuharu and Yuki, trying to breathe properly. Yuki seems to be helping, considering he has gone through panic attacks before, as well as asthma attacks."

Akito's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of the rat helping Kyo, and smiled sweetly, terrifying Shigure, and angering Hatori. "How lovely that they seem to get along. I didn't realize they were so close to one another."

"They don't, and they're not," Hatori said stoically. "Yuki is just helping because he knows the feeling."

_*Flashback*_

Kyo looked as he heard the door creak and saw the silhouette of a boy his age, staring at him. He couldn't tell who it was, there wasn't enough light. But he saw the tears roll as they sat by and could do nothing to save Kyo from the God's wrath. The boy shut the door and walked away as Kyo burst into tears again, as the whip opened another scarlet line across his back.

_*End Flashback*_

Kyo finally able to breathe again looked at Haru and Yuki, glad that despite the fighting he did with them both, they still helped him when he needed it. He smiled slightly and a knock sounded at the door and his smile fell, seeing the cause of his problems, standing there like he owned the whole freaking country.

"Are you feeling ok, Kyo?" Akito asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Yuki grabbed Kyo's shoulders rather tightly, and put his body between the cat and head of the House of Sohma. Haru stood and walked behind Kyo and glared at Akito, seeing Akito smirk at the cat cursed.

"I don't plan to hurt him you two. Now let me speak to my cat," Akito hissed at them. Yuki blanched and Haru winced. Both for different reasons. Haru because of the hissing tone being one all of the younger cursed ones held in memories and nightmares. Yuki at the meaning of Akito saying _my__ cat._

"I'll be okay," Kyo spoke up finally. He shrugged away from the two younger boys and walked over to Akito bravely. "I am also feeling better than a moment ago. My apologies for the reaction, you just surprised me is all." He spoke in a monotone, letting everyone know he was doing fine for now. He talked like Hatori when he was trying to deal with stressful situations.

"Walk with me for a while, koneko-chan." Akito walked ahead and Kyo followed, knowing very well what would happen if he didn't listen, but eye twitching at the 'kitten" comment.

They walked past the bickering Shigure and Hatori, and sat outside on the porch, away from all windows and doors, so nobody could eavesdrop.

"Remember something scary?" Akito taunted. "I personally find the memories fond."

"I had almost forgotten what that pain was like," Kyo stated monotonously. "Why are you here, Akito?"

"Why I have one reason, Kyo." He paused, making Kyo look at him, eye to eye. "I'm here to tell you, that you are to come home with me."

**I am so evil! So, who wants to bite my head off? Well tough 'cause that means you have to do work! Haha. Well, review and I will update sooner. This whole "I'm gonna look but not review" thing is really annoying me. If this chapter gets more reviews than I usually get I will take request stories if you inbox it. Give me suggestions too peoples. How am I to please readers if they don't tell me what they want in this? Writers need criticism or we get block, so don't let me get block cuz that means… *dramatic music*… Hiatus on the story…**

**Annabelle **


	6. Chapter 5: Painful Choices

**Chapter Five: Painful Choices**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own Fruits Basket! I do not receive anything from writing my stories, such as profits. All I get is reviews and headaches. **

Kyo froze letting the words Akito spoke sink in. _You are to come home with me._ It reverberated in his head. He was to be living with Akito again. Knowing he had no say in the matter, the neko cursed remained silent, waiting for someone to come save him from this nightmare. He may have acted brave in front of the two younger teens, but it was merely that; an act.

Akito smiled to himself, knowing he had his cat back. He stood up and waited for Kyo to follow suit. They walked to the front door, to confront (inform) the others about this decision. "It really is for the best of everyone, Kyo," Akito whispered on their way. Kyo nodded, letting the words play through his head, not daring to speak. "A monster like you, the _cat_ needs to stay away from others. You could hurt them, and nobody would be able to stop you."

They entered the house and saw Shigure, Hatori, Haru, and Yuki all waiting anxiously for the two to make an appearance. "Kyo will be staying with me for the time, until further notice." Akito eyed all of the people in the room carefully. "There will be no objections to the change of residence, will there?"

Silence. Kyo was terrified, and they could see it, but nobody would dare to object to Akito's demands. "How long will he be gone?" Shigure finally asked, wanting to find some solace at least.

"It has yet to be determined," he replied, making Kyo shudder visibly. "It could be a week, maybe a year. All depends on his school and home behaviors."

"Should we repack his belongings?" Shigure questioned.

"No, he will wear traditional kimonos at the estate. All we need is his school uniform."

_I'm all alone again,_ Kyo thought to himself. He sighed in defeat, knowing no strange man would save him this time from the dreaded head of the Sohma's. _I've always been alone, even when Hatori took me in, I guess. They never really cared if Akito took me back._

A single tear leaked out of his eye, and everyone saw it. Akito smirked, Shigure and Hatori winced, and Yuki and Haru both looked terrified yet heartbroken. Nobody and nothing had ever made Kyo cry in front of others, not even broken bones as a small child. Only Akito could make the strongest willed of the family break into nothing more than a crying mess.

Haru went to his room, unable to stand the sight of the older boy breaking apart, Shigure soon following. Yuki and Hatori watched, still unable to truly leave Kyo alone.

Yuki went to speak, at least to ask if Akito would reconsider letting Kyo stay with them, but Akito glared. "Would you like to come back as well, Yuki?" he asked smoothly to the teen. Yuki's eyes widened, unsure of what to do when he was threatened to go back to the dreaded room. "We can always let _that_ happen again."

The boy's knees shook, frightened by the memories haunting his childhood. Akito walked up to him, placing his hands on the rat cursed child's shoulders.

"Leave him alone, Akito," Kyo pleaded. He jumped up and grabbed onto Akito, holding his arm around the elbow. "I'll come if you just leave them all alone." Kyo looked at him, terrified for the younger, forgetting briefly of his own pain to come. "I don't want others to get hurt."

Akito smiled and grabbed Kyo by his hair, cradling his head. "Remember he did this to save you all from pain. The monster finally realized how he hurt others. Simply by caring for _them_ and wanting them to care as well."

Kyo gasped as the whip cracked across his back again, deciding to never bother counting the marks he bore. They let him know he was alive still, so he welcomed the pain. He had been with Akito for three weeks, and the whipping was the kindest thing that had occurred to him in that time. Akito was feeling generous today and leaving him alone the rest of the day, but also opening his back before school. That's what he claimed right now anyways. Hatori saw Kyo in the house, but never looked at him, only ever watched Akito as his health got better.

On the other hand, Kyo decided, nobody was getting hurt but him. That relieved him a little, that he was the only one getting hurt, physically and emotionally. The whip sliced a new line across his back, and he winced as it cut deeply. This was his punishment for being the cat.

Five lashings later, he laid in a pool of his blood, heavily breathing, and trying to get on his knees at least. If he lied down too long, Akito got madder.

"Get up, Kyo," Akito yelled at the battered boy. "You still have plenty more left before you have to get ready for school." It was only four in the morning, and Kyo had to endure this until six. Two hours left. Then he could nurse his wounds, bandage himself, and go to school.

He struggled for a bit, but finally stood, stomach against a stone wall, using it to hold his body up. He wouldn't be able to take much more. This had been going on since two a.m., but he needed the extra freedom this afternoon. He had listened to Hatori and stayed out of trouble, and now he knew if he did anything too crazy, the officials would remove him from the household. Today was Kyo's seventeenth birthday.

The whip cracked across his back, and he cried out as it went over another of the wounds, deepening the cut, and causing the muscle in his back to throb at the sting left behind. He heard the man laugh manically and start lashing him faster, harder. Finally Kyo's body couldn't take it anymore, and he collapsed into a heap, not having the energy to try to save him from the wrath of not listening.

"What's the matter, Kyo?" Akito asked, venom dripping from his voice. "Too much pain for the koneko?" The older man walked over to the bloody mess, and nudged the boy in the ribs gently. "Get up."

Kyo tried to move, but his body knew the routine. Get up, get lashed. He didn't have any energy or he would. His legs and arms felt like lead. His chest ached and he could feel the blood dripping off his demolished back. "I-I-I can't, Akito," Kyo managed.

"Oh?"

"M-m-my l-legs w-w-won't move."

Akito smirked at the revelation, and rolled the boy so his bloodied back was lying against the ground. He heard the boy hiss at the pain, but paid it no mind. "Is that so?" he asked, fingers trailing along his stomach.

Kyo froze as he remembered the last time this man touched him so gently. "Please, don't," he whispered to the head. "Please, stop Akito." Tears threatened to leak but he held them back, knowing they would be wasted.

Akito pulled a small paring knife out of his sleeve from his kimono, and watched as the cat's eyes zeroed in on the blade, familiar in the worst of ways.

Before he could open his mouth to protest, the blade of the knife slid smoothly across Kyo's stomach, red beads of blood appearing immediately. Holding his breath, Kyo waited for more pain that was sure to follow. Akito raised the hand holding the knife, and plunged it into his body, causing him to scream as loud as he could, the echo held at bay by the small window. Again and again, Akito stabbed. And again and again Kyo screamed in agony as he lied helpless, bleeding. Akito pulled the sleeping pants that still held onto Kyo's thin hips roughly down his legs, exposing the boy.

That really caused him to start screaming. He thrashed weakly as Akito kicked him so he rolled over onto his stomach, crying as the older man grabbed his hair, yanking his head back, knife still in his hand, pointed at the boy's throat. "This is for disobedience, _cat._"

The door to the cold room flew open, and the sudden light adjustment caused Akito to stop and see who was interrupting him. A crash was heard as the person tackled the head of the Sohma's away from Kyo, sending the knife flying. Fists flew and finally the person had Akito unconscious. They pulled the teens pants to his waist and scooped him up, holding the dying child in their chest, and then ran as fast as they possibly could.

_*Flashback*_

He sat and watched helplessly as Akito lashed the other boy, maybe three years old, like him. He wanted desperately to help in some way, but couldn't. He wasn't strong, or fast enough to save him. Kyo looked up, and the boy felt tears run down his face as Kyo realized he wasn't gonna do anything. He stood up, and gently closed the door, walking down the hallway. The boy was only five steps away when he heard a scream. A scream that would haunt him for the rest of his life, all because he wouldn't help, due to his own cowardice.

_*End Flashback*_

Kyo woke up in the hospital, confused, and then remembered the attack by Akito. He jerked and a monitor started going berserk as his heart rate flew, and he struggled with the IV in his arm. If he didn't move fast enough, Akito would find him, and kill him this time.

A woman wearing scrubs walked into the room and hollered something into the hallway, before about eight full grown men came in and started to hold the struggling patient still.

"Please!" he screamed. "You have to let me go before he finds me!" He thrashed, kicked, and flailed, finally making contact with one of the men's gut with one knee, and finding his elbow in another's face. "Let me go!"

He continued to struggle, crying as he ran out of energy from the adrenaline burst, and collapsed onto the bed. "Ha'ri, help me," he whispered as a needle went into his arm, putting a thick black blanket over the world around him.

As his eyes fluttered open slowly, Kyo shuddered and tried to sit up, before realizing he couldn't move. Velcro restraints were around both his wrists and ankles, and one was across his chest, another over his thighs. He shuddered as he remembered the scene he caused earlier, and realized that he had no clue when that was. Or what day it was now that he was sane.

He looked at a wall, and saw a white board that stated it was November 3rd. That meant he had been here for four days. He shuddered as he waited for someone to finally check on him and looked at the walls of his current room. A single clock, a TV, and a door that lead to a bathroom. No drawers or wardrobe, so he was most likely in a room that dealt with trauma and mental patients. _Great_.

The clock ticked by and he decided he had enough, and struggled at his bonds. Tugging harder, the wrist straps started to bite his skin, but he didn't care. He was probably lying in bed for four days, so he wanted to move. After no success for ten minutes, he laid there, wrists rubbed raw, and looked out the open door. A nurse was sitting at a desk, and he decided to go for it.

"Nurse?" he hollered to her. She jumped and ran over to him, pressing a button on her pager frantically.

"Yes? Do you need something Mr. Sohma?" she asked quickly.

"Unstrapped so I can walk," he told her, slightly impatient, but calmly. "I need to go to the bathroom."

She hesitated and muttered something under her breath.

"Huh?" Kyo asked dumbly.

"You can't be unstrapped until the doctor says otherwise.

"Well, tell that damn doctor to get over here!" he yelled, now _slightly_ upset she wouldn't let him go. She was obviously terrified that he would go crazy or something, so she was probably just out of college recently.

She walked to the nurse's station and called over the intercom for the on call doctor to report to the Trauma Center. Kyo blinked; surprised that he was that bad. Maybe Akito did more damage than he thought.

A few moments later, a man in scrubs and white lab coat was walking into the room, and Kyo tried to calm down.

"Yes, what do you need, Mr. Sohma?"

"Unstrap these so I can go to the freaking bathroom," he told him, still calm somewhat.

"I can't let you move," the doctor replied. "Your wounds on your stomach are too serious to allow that. But we can give you a catheter."

Kyo glared, not liking that thought, and finally spoke a single sentence he felt he needed to know. "Who brought me here?"

**Ta-da! And cliffy! So who wants to know who saved Kyo? Was it Yuki? Or maybe Haru? What about someone we haven't seen yet? Why isn't Hatori taking care of his nephew instead of this doctor? Review peeps and you will find out soon. **


	7. Chapter 6: Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Just saying. And if I did, then it would be a lot more dramatic, as you can tell.**

**Chapter Six: Hospital**

As the doctor was going to answer the question, a knock was heard before Hatori entered the room.

"Uncle Ha'ri?" Kyo asked, confused, why his uncle was in the hospital.

"Kyo," he acknowledged. Then he turned to the other doctor, whispering so Kyo wouldn't hear. As the doctor left, Hatori looked Kyo over, then spotted the restraints, and sighed. "What happened?" he asked the teen, pointing at boy's wrists.

"Beats me. I don't remember really," He lied smoothly.

"Uh-huh," Hatori said, not buying it. "And do you know why you're here, Kyo?"

"Akito," he said it like it was a question, when it wasn't. "The bastard tried to-"

"Kyo!" a loud voice hollered before a small blond boy threw himself at his cousin's side, clinging to one of his restrained arms. "When I heard you got taken here, 'cause of Akito, I made Uncle Ha'ri bring me too." Momiji told him, crying his eyes out. The half German boy cried loudly, making the nurse from earlier come back to the room, to see the ruckus.

"Momiji," Kyo said, smiling at how concerned the younger one was. "I'll be okay. It takes a lot more than stupid Akito to kill me."

Thinking back, Kyo knew he was trying to remember who brought him here. He couldn't recall for some reason though. Probably from the blood loss he suffered at the time.

"If you want to know who brought you here, you'll need to wait until you recover enough to move," Hatori told him in his monotone.

"Ha'ri," Momiji whined. "I want to know who saved Kyo!" He looked like he was going to cry again, so Kyo spoke up quickly.

"Momiji, can you unstrap my wrists?" he asked the younger. He quickly nodded and undid the wrist restraints, then the rest, deciding Kyo didn't need them. As Kyo sat up, he looked at Momiji, with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I need to go to the bathroom, but don't know if I can walk on my own."

Momiji, knowing he wasn't strong enough alone, smiled and nodded, running out the room and down the hallway, to get someone to help. Minutes later, he returned with two teens, Haru and Yuki, both looking sleep deprived, and like they just ran a mile or so.

"Yuki and Haru can carry you and I can roll your IV bag so you don't feel too much pain."

Hatori smiled slightly at the sight of the four boys before he walked to the room next to Kyo's, unlocking the door, stepping through, and shutting it behind him. "How are you feeling, Akito?"

The man lied in bed, bandages wrapped around his abdomen and arms, handcuffs keeping him in the bed. An officer sat in a chair next to him and nodded. The only doctor allowed to treat Akito was Hatori, since he was the only one who was authorized to treat patients that were heading to jail, or anything related to detention centers.

"God awful, Hatori. That brat really did a number on me," he spat out, glaring. "Why am I handcuffed again?" he asked the doctor.

"You're going to be in police custody for endangering the welfare of a child, assault and battery towards a minor and attempted sodomy and murder," the police officer told him calmly, a look of disgust on his face. "Trial starts immediately when you are no longer in the hospital, and your attorney has been notified, and will meet with you later today."

"Pathetic," Akito sighed. "I should have made sure he never found out where I was keeping Kyo, and this wouldn't have happened."

"You've been read your rights, so you are aware I will be attesting this to court?" the officer asked.

"You have evidence, blood, skin, eye witness testimony, and hospital records. I will be found guilty by any jury, so I have no hope of a not guilty plea." He smirked, looking at Hatori. "But as Doctor Sohma can tell you, I'm not the _sanest_ of people and tend to have frequent outbursts that are out of my control."

"You're going for an insanity plea?"

"Temporary insanity," he corrected the officer. "This is an ongoing illness of mine, and I have needed to be re-evaluated for a few months, I believe."

Hatori sighed, knowing it was true. The officer looked to him for confirmation, and he met his eyes. "Akito has needed a new PsychEval for several months. Probably since July." He looked off in the distance for a moment. "His physical health was too weak to allow for an evaluation however. So I recommended waiting until he was stronger."

The officer nodded, writing notes to show the prosecutor when he could. He knew the doctor felt awful for letting his nephew be hurt by someone he _knew_ needed evaluated. It was obvious to anybody who worked with Hatori Sohma when he felt guilty over something.

"And who exactly put Mr. Akito Sohma in the hospital?" the officer asked Hatori. "We just need to process the information, and the person will not be prosecuted in any way. Interrogated for what they did, but they were saving Kyo from an attack."

Kyo lied down in the hospital bed, Momiji sitting on his bedside, Yuki and Haru standing on each side of his head. A nurse came in and checked how he was doing and his vitals, then looked at Momiji in disapproval.

"Sweetie," she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Would you please no sit next to Mr. Sohma as he rests? It is uncalled for, and won't allow him to heal properly."

The boy looked like he was about to cry at being scolded, and Yuki moved to restrain Haru, sensing the other personality was going to go crazy. Kyo shocked the boys by sitting up quickly, and putting a hand on the blond boys shoulder. Silence filled the room and Kyo glared at the nurse, red eyes shining with anger.

"Momiji is perfectly fine where he is," he spat at the woman. "What is probably not beneficial to my recovery would be your disgusting perfume that is choking up the entire ward, _ma'am_." The room was quiet as her face went red and she left, muttering about teens having no respect. Kyo looked at the crying boy and smiled gently, knowing the gravity of the situation for when the rabbit genuinely was upset. "It's okay for you to be here," he muttered to the youngster. "I actually prefer it to being alone."

The three boys looked at him, shocked he said something, thinking he must be drugged up on pain medicine.

Hatori walked into the tense room, and looked around sighing. "Boys, could you give me a moment alone with Kyo?"

"Nope," Momiji piped immediately. The doctor blinked at him, surprised. "I'm staying put. Nobody should be alone with Kyo, and he needs to have someone not scary with him."

Kyo smiled in appreciation at the youngest in the room. "What is it Ha'ri?" he asked. "I'm sure they can stay."

The doctor sat down in a chair and looked at the boy in the bed. "Do you remember who got you from the main house, and brought you here?" Kyo shook his head "no" and Hatori looked at where the two others stood and noticed one flinch. "What is the last thing you recall?"

"I can't remember much but I felt cold," Kyo told him. "Akito was standing behind me, and…" he took a shuddering breath, and looked up. "I remember someone throwing him off of me, and then picking me up. I felt warm, despite losing the blood I did, then nothing. I woke up here."

Hatori looked at the boy, not seeing a lie in the story. "What if I said the person who saved you was in this room?" he asked, looking slightly to the side, locking eyes with the person. They fidgeted and looked confused. "What would you do, Kyo? How would you act towards them?"

"Like I should," he answered naturally. "They obviously cared enough to risk their life to save me, and I won't ever be able to thank them enough." He looked at Haru and Yuki, knowing Momiji was out of the question. "Seeing those two though, I know they'd prefer I stay normal around them, albeit kinder in my temper."

Hatori nodded. "Momiji, you will come with me now. We need to head home, and Kyo has to remember something." He looked at Haru and Yuki. "I won't bother telling you to leave, since it would be a waste of time. Just remember to sleep and eat. I want you both to leave the room, so he can think, however."

As the four left the room, Kyo sat and thought, trying to recall who it was that picked him up. He remembered seeing the slightly distraught hair, but not recognizing the clothing style, being all black, but sleek. Nothing either boy generally wore. The smell of blood was too thick to figure in a scent of the person, but they were surprisingly gentle when carrying him. He remembered the figure pulling the pants from his ankles to his waist before scooping him up. The breathing was heavy, but it seemed familiar. Like when he sparred with-

Kyo blinked as he realized _that_ was who it was that went out of his way to help him, that _he_ still went there to get him back. Despite everything that happened in the past, _he_ still saved Kyo. Even though as children, he couldn't do anything. This time, he got Kyo out of there, instead of sitting there, watching him.

Kyo rang for a nurse to come over and he waited patiently, knowing he had no choice really. She showed up not long after and looked at him, seeing his eyes wide.

"Do you need more pain medicine?" she asked, grabbing a close by syringe. She injected the sedative into his IV drip, and he looked at her.

"Do you know who brought me here?" he asked, daring her to lie. She nodded.

"I was here when you were brought in. It was the boy who was in here earlier with the others," she told him gently. She smiled as his eyes shuddered closed, knowing he could still hear her, she told him, "That boy with the strange hair, white on top and black underneath. Hatsuharu, wasn't it?"

**And ta-daa! Who thought it was going to be Yuki? Sorry, but he's too girly for our temper tantrum here. And if you yell at me for writers block, it's ok. I seriously lost the chapter though as soon as I finished it and almost died looking for it. (someone as a joke moved it to my music files.) well, I'll try to get the next chappie up today. And review at how evil my plot twists are and I'll send you virtual pocky.**

**Annabelle**


	8. Chapter 7: Tensions

**Disclaimer: I do not own, pretend to own, or even want to own Fruits Basket. This is not getting me a profit and if anything, I get reviews… occasionally. **

**Chapter Seven: Tensions**

Kyo woke up several hours later, feeling for the first time, since the pain meds started wearing down at the moment, all the stitch work on his torso. He felt the wrappings around his back and groaned as one of the lashes started to get irritated. He looked at the clock on the wall, groaning at the time. It was only two in the morning. A movement to the side caught his attention, and he looked over, curious, yet scared someone was here so late.

A figure looked over him seeing if he was awake or not, and a breath was released, smelling of mint, covering his face. They reached over the bedridden boy and flicked a light on. Kyo blinked, temporarily blind from the sudden change, and took a good look at the person who was with him. Then he blinked several times, shocked that he recognized her and that she was even there.

"T-t-t," he stuttered before finally asking. "Tohru, is that you?"

The brunette girl smiled at him, and sat down next to him. "Hello, Kyo," she told him pleasantly, albeit tired. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," he answered honestly. "Where are Hatsuharu and Yuki at?"

She smiled and looked out the window while she spoke. "They had been here for a few days so I told them to go home and rest. I promised to look after you in their absence." She looked at Kyo. "Did you know Yuki and I got into a fight not long after you left?"

He shook his head. "What happened?" he asked. She was sweet to him, like the mother he never had. But also very dense sometimes.

"I yelled at him for letting you just leave like that. If he hadn't made me stay with Ayame then I would've stopped that man from taking you away." She looked at him, smiling kindly. "I told Yuki that if Akito had a problem with it, if I stopped him from taking you, I would take it." Kyo looked at the girl with new light in his eyes. "Yuki can sometimes be so afraid of Akito, but he won't tell me why."

"Maybe… he doesn't want you to hurt over his past," Kyo offered. "Akito was really bad to Yuki when we were younger. I remember seeing him being forced to sit and watch when Akito would hurt me. Then he would leave, crying that he couldn't save his own family."

"I want to help break the curse, not just because of Yuki," she told him. "The whole family is suffering from this and I want to see you all smile."

"Uncle Hatori might be a stretch," Kyo told her, knowing that Hatori never smiled.

"I can still try," she responded. "See, while you were gone, I spent a lot of time with Hatsuharu, and we spoke to finally figure out what was going on in the house." Kyo waited patiently. She looked at him, mildly shocked. "Did you know Haru had a mega crush on Yuki since they were little kids?" she asked. Yeah, she's definitely dense. "I had no clue, but I guess I should've realized that was why he didn't want me dating Yuki."

Kyo smiled at her. "Haru can be an odd one," he told her, smiling. "But it's really common for zodiac members to be homosexual since we couldn't hug members of the opposite gender for a long time. The only reason we can now, is because Ha'ri gave us a shot when we were really little that fixed that."

"Yuki told me about that," she whispered. Kyo looked at her face at the tone she used, and looked confused at what he saw.

"Tohru, why are you crying?" he asked, wiping her tears away, sitting up, despite the pain.

"Oh no! Kyo you shouldn't be moving, what with your stitches and all," she said, making him lay back down. She looked at him, smiling sadly. "I've just been so worried about you and the others. You're so good with helping Haru and Yuki needed someone around that didn't see him as the "Prince" that school makes him out to be." She waited and looked at Kyo steadily. "Yuki asked me if I would marry him after you were brought here the other day," she told him, happy about the change of subject.

"Congratulations," Kyo told her honestly. He smiled sadly at all he seemed to miss as Tohru spoke non-stop about what had been going on at school and at home the last few days.

**A few weeks later…**

Kyo winced as his stitches were removed and re-stitched in Hatori's office. He got into it with a boy at school again, but this time it was for something completely different than usual, so the school overlooked it.

"Care to explain what happened?" Hatori asked stoically. He finished stitching his nephew's abdomen up and put white gauze and then an ace bandage around his torso.

"He started it," was all Kyo would mutter.

Hatori sighed, and decided to wait and see who would get it out of the stubborn cat. He had been reckless and got into a fight, breaking his stitches only a few days away from getting them out, and now he'd have to wait a week.

As Kyo sat up slowly, Hatori gathered his bag of medical supplies and walked downstairs and spoke to the three teens and Shigure. Kyo listened as Hatori told them all to force him to take it easy and that they needed to figure out what exactly happened. Rolling his eyes at that he thought back to earlier that day.

He got up off of the bed and walked down to meet with the others. He walked slowly down the hall and sat gracefully down in the living area. Haru, having gone black at the fact Kyo was stupid and got hurt again stood in front of him, glaring down.

"What. The. Absolute. Fuck. Kyo." He stated in a clipped voice, trying to restrain from totally killing his cousin of sorts.

Kyo smirked and shrugged his shoulders, waiting for it.

Haru, not in the mood obviously, grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him as he screamed at him. "What in the hell Kyo? Did you not figure out yet that you're still fucking injured?! If you were itching for a fight than it was way too soon stupid cat!"

Kyo glared at the 'stupid cat' but didn't comment, listening to the screaming as Haru got it out and everyone, even Tohru, watched Kyo get angrier every second. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned into a line. Fists clenched at his sides, nails no doubt biting into his palms. If he had the same personality disorder that Hatsuharu did, he would've snapped already.

But he did the unthinkable. He stood up and walked to Yuki. "Cell phone. _Now._"

Yuki gave it to him, shocked at the tone, not daring to say no at the time.

Kyo typed in a number, smiling as her name popped up anyways. Good.

As the phone rang, he walked outside and waited.

"_Hello?" _the indistinct voice asked.

"Hey, it's Kyo," he told the person.

"_Hey there, Kyo,"_ they responded. _"What did you need?"_

"Can I come over, where it's nice and quiet Yankee?"

Now everyone seemed to be yelling.

"Kyo! You need to stay here so we can figure out what happened and take care of you!" was Shigure.

"What the hell're you doing going to that girl's place for?! I thought you two hated each other?!" was heard from Haru.

"You're finally getting along with Uo?" was all Tohru had to ask.

"What in the world are you thinking baka neko?!" was Yuki.

Ignoring them all, he listened to the girl and said bye and hung up.

"She was there when I beat that guy's ass and told me to let her know what happened anyways," he told them all. "She also said to bring Tohru and Haru with me, so I don't get mugged or lost," he finished saying, smirking.

Everyone glared at the grin on his face. It was a grin that Ayame, Shigure, and, occasionally in the past, Hatori all had. Pure evil shit-eating grin.

The three left, Tohru on the right of Kyo, Haru on the left.

When they arrived at the small apartment, Kyo greeted Arisa Uotoni first. "Hey there Yankee," he smiled, waiting for her to invite them inside. "Want to hear a reason why that guy was pulverized and I got a free pass?"

"You bet, come on in," she told the three. They set up in the living area and Kyo told them what all happened.

_*Flashback*_

Kyo walked over to see a guy yelling at a figure on the floor and noticed a familiar sniffling that the entire zodiac cursed hated hearing. _Momiji._ Kyo ran over and threw the guy aside crouching down to see faint bruises covered his younger cousin's arms and legs. Glaring, he looked at the guy he threw aside and stood.

"What in the absolute _hell_ do you think you are doing?!" he yelled, eyes aflame. He automatically got into a fighting stance, but it was different than usual. It seemed more protective.

"Teaching this _fag_ not to wear girl clothes," the other boy stated, like it was obvious. He went to walk past Kyo and go back after Momiji when Kyo heard the rabbit-cursed boy whimper.

Kyo grabbed his arm and yanked the other boy back, throwing him into the lockers on the opposite end of the area, growling and changing his stance slightly, completely shielding the younger boy. The other, who was now angry with the interference, charged at Kyo, not realizing his mistake. Kyo didn't think, but acted on instinct from fighting with his cousins for so many years.

He used a quick uppercut, fist landing in his opponent's gut, other hand landing a left hook, and finishing off with a kick to the head that sent the other boy flying. He growled as he felt his stitches tear and turned around and picked Momiji up, carrying him to the nurse's office.

_*End of Flashback*_

At the end, Arisa was smiling evilly, Tohru was crying, and Haru was… pissed to say the least.

"He said what about Momiji?" was all Haru managed, controlled anger. Tohru sniffled and Arisa gave her a tissue, knowing how emotional the girl was.

Kyo shrugged. "I took care of it." He answered them nonchalantly. He walked over to the kitchenette and looked in the fridge. "Yankee, do you have something to drink here?"

**And there it is. I had to change a lot of crap and remind me why I do this when all I get is headaches? Well, I posted two in one day, so I better get **_**some**_** reviews. Nobody has asked about a story… and who all wants to see the romance now? (I'm getting there.) Well, the couple is obviously getting set up but I need inspiration on what would be good! Writers block kills me and the story so a message or review may give me the kick I need.**

**Annabelle**


End file.
